This Could Be Anywhere in the World
by therapture75
Summary: takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jenny's mom remarries and she has no idea what she is in for... Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone from twilight.

Just a thought I had in my head, if people like it I will update it.

I don't know if I could ever forgive my mother for this, but I guess love makes you do crazy things right? I use to live across the state until my mother met a guy one day when she had to go to forks for her job one day. That was almost 10 months, and they were now married. They were married around thanksgiving time. I could only stay for the wedding part, no after party because I had to go visit my father's grandparents. They had a reputation to keep so having my for thanksgiving this year was a must. I was not their biggest fan of them because they blamed my mother for my father's death nine years ago. So when I came back mom and Charlie already were warm and cozy in Charlie's house. Mom even set up my room, I wished she hadn't. It was Charlie's daughter room, who apparently is already married and they have an adopted kid. Kind of weird, but whatever.

So here I was in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to meet her and her husband's family. This was going to be completely awkward. My mom made me dress completely ridiculous. Of course, I made adjustments because there was no way in hell I was going to wear what she wanted me to. Instead of those hideous shoes I wore my chucks and a pair of jeans. If Charlie could I could. We pulled up to this amazing house. I kept my emotion to myself as they got out of the car. I tried pulling the handle but the door wouldn't open. What the hell?! I thought. Charlie gave a small smile and opened the door for me.

"Sorry about that Jenny. Forgot about the locks in the back." He said.

"Yea. It's cool" I said straightening out my shirt. It was freezing outside. Winter in forks sucked, therefore making Christmas a little miserable. We walked up to the door I was behind Charlie and mom who was holding batch of cookies. I pulled my coat closer to me as the wind blew a little and the door flew open before Charlie could knock.

"Charlie, Brenda. How are you?" a woman's voice said. "Come in please" she said as I began walking behind them. I just gazed at their house. I definitely was not like Charlie's house that was for sure. I was looking around when I heard someone say my name.

"And this must be Jennnisle"

I turned around at the sound of my name, and saw an amazingly beautiful woman. She was so pretty, her eyes were amazing and her skin was so flawless. I almost gaped at her but instead I gave a small smile to cover it up. "Jenny is fine." I said.

"Well, Jenny. Welcome." She said

"Esme. I made these." My mother said and handed them out towards the woman who smiled and took them.

"The rest of the family is in the living room if you wish to join them. I'm just going to put these in the kitchen." The woman, Esme, said leading us to another room. Inside the room there were a lot of people. People who were just stunning I could help myself this time and my bottom jaw fell a little as I looked around. My stomach twisted and turned. They were such elegant looking people I felt embarrassed for my own self. I now suddenly wished I had worn what mom wanted me to. A man and a woman were having a conversation quietly until they saw use standing in the doorway. Another man smiled and walked towards us.

"Charlie." The man said embracing Charlie's hand and then doing the same to moms. He then turned to me and smile. Damn this guy was freaking gorgeous and he was looking at me, so I was kind of a little freaking out inside.

"Hello. You must be Jenny." He said extending his hand out to me. I gave him a smile and shook his hand. It was ice cold. He must have been outside recently. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Come sit. There is a seat right next to Emmett." I looked around to find this Emmett person when I saw Carlisle standing next to the biggest guy in the room. I held my breath for a sec and walked over and sat down, sitting down as far away from Emmett as I could without it being more awkward then this already was. I turned slightly to look at him. He looked at me and gave a very infectious smile.

"Sup?" he said rhetorical. All I could do was give another nervous smile and freak out a little inside, because he also was gorgeous. As I thought this another man across the room gave a huff for a laugh. He was sitting with a woman holding a little girl, who was looking at the man now with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi. I'm Alice." A voice said. I jumped a little, and then smiled.

"Jenny."

"I know. We are like step sister-in-laws." The little pixie girl said with a huge smile.

I gave a chuckle at this. "Yeah." I said.

"Jenny, this is Rosalie," Carlisle said pointing to the blonde woman sitting next to Emmett who simply stared at me." And Jasper," pointing to a man with blonde hair moosed back who nodded, "and Edward." Pointing to the man who was looking at the little girl only 2 sec. ago. He gave a smile and nodded as well.

"I'm Bella." The woman holding the little girl said. "I guess were step sister huh?" she said smiling.

"Yea I guess." Was all I said?

"And this is reneseme." She said as the kid beamed a huge smile at me. I smiled back a little bigger then I had before.

I zoned out for a sec when I heard my name.

"Jenny could always baby sit her, if you guys ever need to leave or take a vacation, ya know." Mom said beaming me a smile. I simply looked at her. I hated when she offers me to do stuff. I gave a smile when I saw Bella and Edward looking at me.

"If I ever need a baby sitter she'll be the first person I call." Bella said smiling, so I smiled back.

Everyone talked. Well some did there were a few of them that kept silent most of the time. Jasper was most silent. Rosalie would put her sense in every once and a while and so would Edward and occasionally Charlie's, but that was it. I didn't talk at all. I simply sat back and smiled when I was supposing to. My mother seemed to zone me out completely. I wasn't fully settled here are forks. I didn't really have any new friends at forks high school. I missed my friends from home, I missed my dad. I looked away from every one and out the nearest window. It was so over cast. A sunny day in Forks must be a freaking holiday. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"Jenny, we have a present for you." She said holding out a box towards me. I stared at her. Everyone was staring at me. I felt very awkward at this moment. I really didn't know what to say.

"You really didn't have to get me a present." I said.

She smiled and sat next to me still holding the present. "We wanted to make your stay in forks a good one. I hope you like it." She said holding it out to me again. I took it and held it for a second.

"Well, open it." Emmett said. It surprised me at first and I looked around the room to see all eyes on me. I do not like being the center of attention at all, but I began to undo the blue bow and began and the white wrapping paper to a small white box. I looked up again then opened the box to see a silver chain bracelet with a half moon charm on it. It obviously was expensive because the box said it was from tiffany's. I gaped at it.

"Whoa." I said very softly. I just stared at it. Looking up I saw a smiling faces. "Um thank, thank you. It's beautiful." They got me a present. Could someone really be that nice? This was insane and awkward at the same time. Just then the door opened and in walked a tall man with dark hair, tan skin, and wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of shoes that looked a little tight. The little girl squealed a little and ran over to him.

"Hey whets up nessie?" the man said. Nessie? Wow… was all I could think.

"Jacob." Carlisle said. The man looked up with a big smile on his face as he held "Nessie" with one arm.

"This is Jenny. Charlie's step daughter." He finished motioning towards me. I looked at Jacob and he smiled "Hey!" he said nodding as well. I smiled back.

"Well, we should get going. Sue will get moody if we come too late." Charlie said standing up and so did my mother. As they were saying their good buys, I was putting on my jacket when I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up to see Reneseme looking at me with a big smile. I smiled back as Charlie ushered me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car again we were headed to another "party" where I would not know any one yet again. The house began to get fewer and fewer. The woods became more and more. Charlie pulled the cruiser up to a house that had all the lights on and there already were a lot of cars there. My stomach began to twist and turn. I hated meeting new people and that's all I've done today. Charlie stopped the car and I tried pulling the door open, and realized it was still locked just like before. I sighed and looked out the window. Charlie gave me quick forced smile and opens the door. I could hear the chatter of noise in the house. Laughing and talking. My stomach was in knots, I really hated not knowing anyone and it's not like my mom noticed really. I pulled out my phone real quick to check the time. It was 645. Ugh! This was gonna be a long party. We walked up to the porch, but instead of knocking Charlie just opened the door for me and my mom. Suddenly I could feel the difference in temperature. We went from freezing to hot inside the house, and there were people everywhere. It was a little overwhelming not gonna lie. This party was WAYYYY different from the one I had just come from.

"Charlie!" a man in a wheel chair said. He was wearing a big smile and a black cowboy hat. "Glad to see you finally made it!"

"Yeah, had another party we had to go to first." Charlie said

The guy nodded. They began talking and I began to look around at the people in the room. In the corner there were a women and a man talking with someone. The woman was really pretty, her scar on her face was a shocker but she figured she had accepted it as her beauty. The man was tall and muscular, in fact he was huge! They seemed to fit. I turned back to mom and Charlie still talking.

Later.

I had met so many people that night it was ridiculous. I was good with names but I don't think I was going to remember some of them. Too many at one time I guess. By now i found it to be extremely hot inside so I took it as a good opportunity to say I was going out die for some fresh air. I stood outside on the porch in the dark. The lights from inside illuminating parts of the porch. The air felt good on her face. She closed her eyes with her arms crossed over chest and took a deep breath in. She was glad her mom was happy, cuz she had been somewhat depressed since dads accident. Thoughts were just running around in my head, when I heard voices approaching the house. She opened her eyes and looked across towards the cars. No one had pulled in but still saw about three boys, walking through the cars and trucks laughing and joking around. I stayed as still as I could so they wouldn't see me. I fell back into the shadow leaning against the house and closing me eyes slightly heard them walk onto the porch and almost instantly heard to door open and close leaving the porch quiet once again. Thinking it was safe to open my eyes again, I was severely wrong. There was a figure standing right next to me. Before I knew what was happening I had let out a blood curdling scream.

"WHOA! WHOA!" the voice said. They have placed both of their hands on my shoulders. The door swung open to show Charlie, the guy with the woman with the scar, and another man who names me already forgot and a light on the porch came on revealing me holding my chest and breathing heavily and this man bracing my shoulders.

"Jenny, whats wrong?" Charlie asked me. I didn't know what to tell him because frankly I really didn't know what had happen. Thankfully I didn't have to answer Charlie, because the guy did and who was he attractive.

"It was my fault Charlie." He said. His muscles in his neck were amazing as they moved as he talked. "I thought it was either Rachel or Kim. Guess not." He said with a smirk. At this point I had only seen half of this guy's face, until he turned around and faced me. His smirk slowly faded away, and he was still holding my shoulders.

"Well Jesus, we thought something was really wrong!" a man laughed that I didn't know and everyone began to walk back in, except for me and this guy who was still creepingly looking at me.

"Um…" I said softly, feeling a little awkward.

In realization that he was gawking, he snapped back to reality I guess. "Uh..." was all he said and he let go of my shoulders. I gave him a smile and pulled a piece of hair behind my ear and walked past him to the door. I opened it and looked back at him he was still standing in the same spot, still looking at me. CREEPER!! But he was cute…

I walked back to my mom who was talking to this woman. I wasn't interested in the conversation at all I just needed someone to stand near so I didn't stand around awkwardly. The guy from the porch came in eventually looking much stressed about something. I couldn't help but look at him in my peripherals. He was talking to another guy who was smiling and patting him on the back. But his face seemed stressed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. And when I mean looked up, he looked up and straight up at me. Instantly I turned to look another way but I could most def. feel eyes staring at me and it made me a little unnerved, but when I turned around all I saw was the door swinging shut.

We left and I couldn't help but think about what that guy's problem was. Was there something wrong with the way I looked that he had to gawk at her. UGH!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I had the pleasure of sleeping in. Oh how winter break was amazing. Well at least the sleeping in part, but the other part where I really didn't know anyone in this town was the bad side. I just laid there for about a half an hour just staring at my ceiling, thinking. Thinking about how I could be getting ready to go hang out with Paula and Dee at the mall or with Evan and Davis tonight at The Baton Bar. I missed my friends, terribly, but I would just have to suffer till the end of senior year, when I was going to Washington state, or so I hoped!

But I was still a little curious I guess you could say about last night. What was that guy's problem? I know I'm not the most attractive girl, but my god I wasn't hideous!

I got up and walked down stairs in my little shorts and my t-shirt. My hair was probably a mess but honestly is whatever. It was quiet when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked around and saw no one. Walking into the kitchen I saw a note on the table. My arms were crossed because it was freaking cold downstairs, and I picked up the letter reading

_Went to work. See you tonight, don't get into too much trouble today._

_Love mom._

I placed the note on the table rolling my eyes. What kind of trouble am I going to get into, in a town I just recently moved to? Ugh, only five more months, only five more months. I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge, seeing nothing appetizing, then the cabinets. No such luck. I turned around and my stomach suddenly growled.

"Screw this" I said to myself and walked up stairs to change. Putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and the sweatshirt I had stole from Davis before I left and slipped my feet into my slip on vans. I put some deodorant on and a little bit of make up on, not too much though I didn't care that much, and grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs. Making sure I locked the door, I ran down the stairs to my dark blue cavalier. It was flipping cold outside so once I closed the car door I quickly put on the heat. I turned up the volume to hear some country music playing. This would not do at all, so I reached into the back seat a pulled out a random mix cd and popped it in. ' Brain stew' by Green Day began to play. This was an old mix cd. With that I backed out the drive way and was on a mission to fins a McDonalds or at least a convenient store.

Walking into the little gas station store I got glances from the people at the checkout counter. This must be a small town. I shook it off and walked to where the breakfast sandwiches. Bacon egg and cheese it was going to be and an energy drink. I went up to the counter and placed my stuff on the counter and looked at the kid behind it. He looked like a walking zombie, yawning as he rang up the drink. Geez it was only like 9 in the morning. I gave him my cash and walked out to my car. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do when I got home. NOTHING. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, and thought. There was a NCIS marathon on today. No I don't want to watch TV all day. I could be on facebook all day, but it still didn't sound appealing. Guess I'm just going to ride around in my car listening to music and eventually end up singing the words out loud making the people think I'm weird. I backed out of the spot and began my so called adventure.

I ended up on some kid of road, leading away from forks. Where I was going I couldn't tell ya. I passed a sign saying "Welcome to La Push". Where the hell was I?! I had managed to get lost, great! Just great! I got off the nearest exit to try and turn around, when I saw signs for a beach. I was at a stop sign and decided I wanted to check out this beach, for the future. Driving a little ways I pulled into the parking lot and turned my car off but leaving the keys in the ignition and had my music playing, not loudly but enough so I would be able to hear it. I grabbed my breakfast sandwich and energy drinks and got out of my car. Hell if I was going to sit in my car like an idiot and eat this, it was a semi nice day out. Still cold but I had a big jacket on so I would be fine. I sat on the hood of my car and looked out on the beach and ocean. I hummed along to "Man in a Box" by Alice in Chains. I opened the packaging around the sandwich with all intention to devour it.

" Alice in Chains huh?" a voice said and consequently scaring the ever living out of me, making me drop my sandwich fall onto the car then onto the parking lot. I sighed thoroughly disappointed looking down at the ground. I was going to give this guy what he deserved, but when I looked up, I guess I forgot. He was standing way taller then I was, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans a white shirt and just a sweatshirt. He had a crooked smile as he looked down at the sandwich. He sighed "I'm really sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck, and motioning towards the sandwich with his other hand. Then looked up at me. "And about last night as well, guess I gotta stop scaring you." He shrugged and smiled.

Shit! It was the guy from last night!

"Um…" he said stepping forward and over the sandwich extending out his hand," I'm Embry."

I looked at his hand and then up at him. I shook my head and placed my hand in his to shake it. "Jenny" I squeaked out.

"Well Jenny it's uh nice to properly meet you." He said still shaking my hand, which by the way was extremely warm. It felt so good against my cold fingers. I pulled some hair behind my ear, and blushed a little because he was still holding my hand.

"Yeah." I said looking up at him. "Can I have my hand back?" even though part of me didn't really want him to.

"Oh!" he said immediately letting go "sorry, guess me uh. Never mind" he laughed nervously.

I nodded, as my stomach began to turn, and it let out a loud growl. Damnit!

"Yeah now I feel like shit. First I scare you last night, then today ruined your breakfast and now you're probably going to starve to death!" he laughed making me laugh a little.

"It's okay." I said putting my hands in my pocket now standing in front of him leaning against my car.

"Yeah but…" he began looking at the sandwich and sighed, "… you looked so excited for it and I made you drop it, so I guess I owe you a breakfast."

"Don't, don't worry about it. I'll survive. I guess." I sighed, making fun of him slightly.

He laughed and looking at me again. It suddenly became a little awkward so I did the only thing I knew to do. Get out.

"Well I guess I should go. Mom worries ya know." I said totally lying.

"Yeah yeah." He said stepping back a few feet and watched me get into my car. He waved when I was in the car and began walking away. I turned the key to start the car and it made an awful sound. I turned it off then tried again. Nothing. Shit this would happen to me!

TAP TAP! I hear on my window. It was Embry and I thanked god he didn't walk away too far. I opened the door to get out.

He smiled "car trouble?" he asked.

"Sounds like it." I said running my hand through my hair.

He looked at me for a few more seconds, "pop the hood, I'll look at it." Walking around to the front of the car. I did and walked to the front to stand by him as he leaned under the hood. "Your battery probably just died. You just need to jump it." He said standing up straight.

"Oh well that's just great. How am I supposed to do that?" I said looking around the empty parking lot then back at Embry. He had his cell phone out calling someone.

"Hey … bring your truck and jumper cables… to the beach… shut up… just do it…" he said. Still on the phone he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "… yes…Quil… QUIL! just do it." And with that closed the phone. He sighed and looked at me sympathetic smile.

And with that we leaned against my car to wait for someone to bring my car back to life, but at the moment I wasn't worried about that. What I was worried about was what the hell was I suppose to talk to Embry about…? I could tell already that I was growing a crush for him, because my stomach was full of butterflies, and I know it wasn't because I was hungry…


	4. Chapter 4

We lend against my car in a silence. It wasn't really awkward really; we were just kind of waiting. I still had my radio on in my car; I could hear it playing "interstate love song" by Stone Temple Pilots and I began humming to the song, quietly to myself.

"Ya know. You don't look like the kind of girl to listen to this kind of music." Embry spoke up. Caught me off guard, I'm not going to lie. I figured we had made a silent agreement to stand here in silence…

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said not really knowing how exactly to respond.

"It's not a bad thing. Actually it's pretty cool." He said with a nod.

I laughed. "Well, thanks." Then he smiled again. It really was a cute smile, hell he was cute. I didn't feel nervous around him anymore. It just seemed simple and careless.

"It's an amazing song." He said turning to face me, but as soon as I turned as well I looked away quickly, a smile on both of our faces. He laughed nervously and I began to pick on the hem of my sweatshirt, when we heard a truck approach. We both seemed to sigh in relief, for the awkward moments were getting pretty close, I could tell.

He jumped up from leaning and walked to the pickup truck that parked closely so the cables would be able to reach. Another large boy got out of the truck. He was just as tall as Embry and had a smirk on his face as Embry approached the bed of the truck to get the jumper cables. The guy looked at me, I gave a quick forced smile, then he looked at Embry still smiling. Embry looked like he was giving him death glares. It was weird. Embry walked to the front of my car hooking it up.

"Hey Jenny…" Embry said a few seconds later waking me up from my little day dreaming. I looked up and raised my eyebrows."… try starting it now."

I walked around and sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The sound did not sound good. I watched them both look under the hood. I could tell they were talking but I couldn't really make out what they were saying.

"Try it again." The other kid said, who I figured was this Quil Figure. I started the ignition and it made the same awful sound. They began talking again and from the conversation I just so happen to hear it: " I don't think it's the battery man."

With that I slammed my head on the head rest, frustrated. "Shit." I said to myself closing my eyes and sighing. This could not be happening! This car was the only freedom I had. How was I going to get home? What was I suppose to do now? Call mom? Charlie? No, call mom! I don't know how comfortable I would be calling up Charlie saying I broke down in a random town called La Push. He probably think to himself " what a dumbass step daughter I have!". But who was I going to call? What was I going to do??!!

"Hey you okay?" one of them said, startling me slightly. I opened my eyes to Embry looking at me with concern. I sat up in the seat to get out of the car.

"Um, yeah I'm just, dandy." I said standing up and crossing my arms over my shoulders. I look at the side of my car. "So," I began as I breathed in, "what's the damage?" I asked looking towards to two towering boys realizing I had to look up a little. What the hell did they have in the water out here? I thought.

"Well, we don't really know, we would have to take it back to Jake's house or mine maybe to look at it." Quil said unhooking the cables from his truck them placing them in the bed.

"Oh." I said running a hand through my hair, frustrated. "That's just great."

"I can take you home if you want. Quil just has to drop us off at my house and stuff." Embry said.

So here I was sitting in between two huge guys in a truck. They had the windows down and I was pretty content, I mean I was quiet warm it was weird. It was a little weird, Quil kept looking over at Embry who was just looking out the window. We sat in a comfortable silence, until we pulled up to a little house. Embry opened his door and got out then extended his hand out to help me out the truck even thought I think I was very capable of getting out myself, I couldn't help but place my hand in his again. It was so warm. He smiled when my feet touched the ground and closed the door as we walked to the door to his house.

"Um, make yourself at home I guess" he laughed , motioning to the small living room.

I nodded and sat on the couch, as he continued to talk to me. "Quil is going to a truck to tow your truck to my house," he said and then walked into the living room looking down at me. "He might need help with it so I'm going to go with him." He said, then he paused and gave a small smile as we looked at each other. it was only five seconds but it seemed to short. I could see him gulp hard the give a nervous laugh. "You gonna be cool just chilling here for a few minutes?" he asked still looking at him. I froze for a second then nodded. He sighed and smiled wide. "Okay good." He said and walked towards the door. I sat up to watch him. When at the door he stopped and looked back at me, "I promise I won't be gone long." He said waiting for my answer.

"Okay." I said softly with a small smile. And with that he closed the door.

I sat there in silence for a few seconds, until I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

When I woke up sometime later, I wasn't still. I could feel motion. Slowly opening my eyes I realized I was in a car and I was leaning against a car door. I sat up quick and looked around.

"Well good afternoon." A male voice said. I looked to my left to see Charlie behind the steering wheel.

"Hey." I said with the "after the nap" voice. "um, how long have I been asleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"About an hour maybe. You feel asleep at Embry's house." Charlie stated. There was a few seconds more of silence before he spoke up. "He called me about your car."

I looked at Charlie with a scared face. Was he going to be pissed? What do I do?

"I was right near the area so I figured I would save him a trip up to forks tonight." Charlie said , and I nodded, still a little out of it. "You're lucky it was Embry and Quil who found you. They've offered to fix our car for free."

I looked at Charlie like he had two heads. Seriously? I looked out the front window at the over cast day in shock. Who fixes a car for free like that? I wasn't going to let them fix it for free I was going to have to get back to La Push soon to set that straight! My stomach suddenly got butterflies of seeing Embry again. Seems a crush is growing…


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two days since my car broke down. I was going crazy in this house all by myself, there was nothing at all to do. I started school next week and I was still carless. That was going to be just great, I was getting dropped off by my mom or Charlie, then walking home. With the weather in Forks I was severely dreading that.

I kept refreshing the home button on my facebook. Nothing had changed in the last ten seconds since I last pushed it. As I sat there I couldn't help but think about the embarrassment of what next week was going to prove to be.

Tapping my finger against my laptop I began to think about Embry. He was so nice, and he is fixing my car for free. He didn't even know me. It was probably because he owed a favor to Charlie or something. My stomach dropped as I thought of it. Could it be a favor to Charlie, and nothing to do with me? Damn. But it was my car , it wasn't like Charlie was going to help pay for it or anything, right? Charlie wasn't even upset about it, but why would he? I wasn't even his kid. Charlie probably didn't even like me, was just his annoying step daughter who screams and has a broken down car. Embry thought I was annoying, of course! Who would like me?! I was the jumpiest person ever, and probably thought I was socially retarded.

I quickly closed the laptop and walked down stairs to look out the window. It was snowing slightly, I smiled and put my boots on and my big coat and walked outside, locking the door behind me just in case. I began walking down the road towards the town. I looked up at the sky as the snowflakes fell on my face. They created cold spots on my face, and I breathed in the cold air. A car passed me and went over the hill, as the wind whipped my hair around. I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to get out of the house. Another truck passed me. I watched it pass by me and I sighed. I looked ahead to watch it go over the hill but it didn't, it was slowing down, I could see the brake lights come on. I stopped. What if it was some creeper who was going to kidnap me. I looked back behind me and saw no house or anyone else on the road. Great, I'm going to die today. Just my luck. The car slowly began to back up. I was panicking a little, I really couldn't move. The truck stopped and pulled over to the side of the road and the driver door opened. I did not expect the face that I saw. I sighed and walked towards the car as I saw Embry get out with a smirk and leaned against his car, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and just a sweat shirt. He must be out of his mind! It was freezing out.

" do you usually walk down abandoned roads?" he asked.

I laughed. " do you usually scare people this much?" I asked with a smile.

"No. I think that's just you." He said and laughed. There was a pause before he spoke up again. " what are you doing out here anyways?" he asked.

I sighed before I replied. "I was bored at home. And since I don't have my car…" I said, then I remembered he was fixing my car for free."… and by the way, I can't let you fix my car for free."

He shook his head and stood up straight. " Don't worry about it. It's not a problem."

"yeah but I feel bad. Cuz it wasn't your fault or anything that it was being a dumbass." I looked up at him and he was doing it again; looking at me with that smirk. God he was cute! " so where are you going?" I asked him.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and looked behind him for some reason, then back at me. " Port Angeles. I gotta get a part for a cavalier that this girl broke." He said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smiled." Asshole." I said quietly making him laugh.

" I'm just kidding." He said, then began rubbing the back of his neck. "You uh, wouldn't want to come with me would you?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground and bit my bottom lip, them looked up at him. "Um, yeah sure." I said and walked around to the passenger side opening the door. He was in the driver's seat moving stuff around. He picked up a bag of chips and random CDs that were currently take up space in my seat. He threw them in the back then closed his door. I looked at him and couldn't help but freak out a little inside. One because I knew I wasn't going to be bored today and two, because I was spending it with a new friend I made, and I felt a little better about this move.

On the way to Port Angeles, we mostly listened to music. I found that he had some pretty good music and we listened to Alexisonfire, my favorite band, most of the way. He laughed at me and nodded when I put it on. We would occasionally talk a little bit but not a whole lot.

At the moment I was in a little jewelry store across the street from the part place. I had offered to pay for the part but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't even let me see how much it cost. Fed up, I told Embry I was going to go across the street for a second. He looked at me for a while then nodded. So here I was looking at these cool hemp necklaces. Browsing through them one really caught my eye. The hemp part was in a spiral motion with a shiny piece of gem attached. I heard the door to the store open and I looke up to see Embry walking towards me. I stood up as he approached.

"What'cha doing?" he asked, his hands in his pocket.

"Nothing just looking at this necklace." I said and shrugged as my cell phone began to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. Shit it was my mom, I had forgot to call her about where I went. " hold on a second." I said and he nodded as I pushed the send button on my Samsung Sway phone. "Mom… I know I'm sorry… I'm fine… Embry… from the Christmas party… I don't know my mom… I know I forgot...he needed to get a part for my car… okay… love ya too… bye." And I hung up the phone and sighed. The woman was crazy but I guess that's why I loved her. I turned around to see Embry leaning against the front counter looking around the room. Poor guy, looked a little awkward in this little jewelry store.

When he saw me walking towards him he stood up straight and gave me a small smile." Everything cool?" he asked holding the door open for me.

"Yeah, just mom being a mom." I said walking through the door. He laughed at my response and we walked towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

i've been on a role today. i really like the way this story is going. i really like reviews =)

The day finally arrived. My first day at forks high school. Mom had dropped off at the front of the school. People glanced at me not knowing who I was or maybe they did. This was a small town but , hopefully not that small.

I walked up the stairs and in through the door. Conversations were everywhere. People laughing , opening lockers. I could tell I was going to have a headache by the end of the day. Walking down a little ways I heard a bell ring and everyone scurried away to their classes. Thankfully my first class was just around the corner. I walked through the door to see everyone in a seat, talking to one another. No one seemed to notice me, thank god. I walked up to the teacher as he turned around.

"Well, you must be the new girl." He said with a smile, and everything to stop. Conversations seemed to stop, or was it just me. The teacher gave a nervous laugh when he saw my nervousness. " here is a copy of the book we're reading so, please take an empty seat." He said looking towards the class. I turned too to look. Everyone was looking in this direction, some whispering, some just watched me as I walked to my seat. I sat my backpack on the floor sat in my seat giving a forced smile to those who were looking at me. They just smiled and looked away. In my head I was thinking of ways that this was a good thing. So far I was lacking…

My next class was a little better. I met this girl named Maggie. She was really nice and I sat with her at lunch.

"So where did you move from?" she asked me.

"Seattle." I said eating a piece the sandwich I made this morning.

"Really? That's cool. I've only been to Seattle like 3 times." She said

"Yeah it's nothing really special." I said shrugging, playing it off cool I guess, boy was I failing at it.

"SO I noticed you got dropped off by your mom this morning. You don't have a car or something?" she asked, I don't think to be mean or anything, or atleast that's not how I took it.

"No no I have a car. It just had a malfunction last week and now I guess it's in the shop." I said looking up.

"oh. I see. How are you getting home?" she asked taking a bite of her pizza.

" walking" I said with small laugh and took another bite of my sandwich.

"do you need a ride home?"

"don't worry about it. I'll be fine, fresh air never killed me." I said making a joke, which must have been funny because she laughed.

I still felt like an outcast. I just got looks of ' who cares' from some people and some of interest, but still either way , I don't liked being talked about. It makes me nervous, but thank god the school day was over. I headed out the front door behind Maggie. She was talking with her friend Laura , another person I met who was just as nice. Suddenly I ran into the back of Maggie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maggie." I said looking up at her. She had a big smile on her face and when I looked at Laura she was smiling as well and they were looking out across the street. I stood up straight to look at what was going on when I saw Embry's truck parked on the other side of the street, Embry leaning against the front of the car.

"I wonder why he is here?" I heard Laura say looking longingly across the street.

I looked at her funny.

" You think he is dating anyone here?" Maggie looked at Laura, very interested in who it could be.

"Who are you guys talking about? " I asked wanting to know if it indeed was Embry or someone else.

" That guy across the street. Leaning against the truck." Maggie said looking back across the street.

"Embry?" I asked just to make sure.

Both Maggie and Laura whipped their heads around to look at me wide eyed.

"YOU KNOW HIM?!" both of them said at the same time.

I stepped back a little. "Uh, yeah." I said looking across the road. Embry had seen me and he waved a little and stood up straight and motioned me over. I turned to Maggie , " Guess I'm not walking home after all." I said and walked around them over towards Embry. I could feel both girls staring at me as I walked. I just laughed a little inside.

"so, you see those two girls up on the steps?" I asked Embry without turning around. Embry , with his arms crossed, looked up quickly but not for very long and nodded. " I think they have a big crush on you." I whispered to him.

He made a face then said, " they look like sweet girls but…"

"ha-ha. Yeah." I said making him laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"well, I figured how you can repay me for fixing your car." He said looking at me with a straight face.

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed and a smirk, "oh yeah, what's that?" I asked him folding me arms.

" You can let me drive you home until the car is fixed." He said placing his hand on my back and leading me around to the passenger side door. Not going to lie I got cold chills when he placed his hand on my back, even though I was wearing a big coat.

"Wait" I said and turned around to face him. He had a cocky smile on his face. "that's not something I'm doing for you." I said.

He nodded, and gave a thinking face. "Your right. Guess we'll have to think of something else then huh?" he said and opened the door for me and motioned for me to get in. I shook my head at him but got in anyways.

The next day Charlie had dropped me off, because mom had to be at work at the hospital early today. I closed the door to the cruiser and began to walk up the stairs to the front entrance, but things seemed to be different from yesterday. People were watching me again but it seems differently. One girl came up to me and said 'hi jenny'. Using my name and all, and of course I said hello back, but it was weird. Walking through the hall ways wasn't any different. People were saying hello to me. I was a little creaped out not going to lie.

I saw Maggie and Laura standing by some lockers, I figured to be theirs, and walked up to them. I didn't even make it all the way to them before they saw me. Smiled plastered on their faces.

"Omg! Everyone is talking about you!" Maggie said.

what!? why?! I've only been here a day! What could I have possibly done in 24 hours to be the school gossip already?! I thought.

"Why?!" I asked concerned.

Laura smiled at me, "Because" she began " You know the guys from the Quileute Reservation."

I looked at her weird. "Embry?" I asked.

Maggie sighed, " Oh! Is that his name?" she asked.

"what are you guys talking about?" I asked so confused.

They both looked at each other then back at me. "You don't understand. Every girl in Forks wishes they were with one of those boys, let alone even know one of them." Laura said. I just looked at them with the same weird face.

"I don't understand why?" I asked.

"Have you seen them?" Maggie asked.

" Yeah, those boys. They take the phrase ' Tall, Dark , and Handsome' to a whole different level." Laura said with a smile.

I just laughed." I only know one." I really didn't know what she was talking about. I mean I can't say I should, I've only met like three guys from La push. I really only knew Embry. I wasn't really understanding the big deal. Embry was possibly the biggest dork ever, and When I met Quil, he didn't seem to far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch that day was very weird. Still everyone one was talking about the guys form the reservation. I tried not to let it bother me but I had to know what was going on.

"Alright so tell me. What's the big fuss about these Quileute reservation boys?" I asked Maggie and Laura. They both turned to me and smiled. "Besides them being extremely gorgeous?" I said giving a smirk and rolling my eyes.

Laura laughed, "besides that…" she paused.

I waited but still I got nothing. "Have you even talked to one of them?" I asked

Maggie sighed and shook her head no.

"Why not?" these girls were all over these boys but she hasn't even talked to any of them.

"I'm pretty sure I would say something completely stupid and embarrass myself, they then would think I'm a total spaz. Ugh!" Maggie said. Me and Laura just laughed at her being dramatic.

"I'm sure they wouldn't think that Maggie. I embarrasses myself twice in front of them, sooo… you're in the clear." I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

They both laughed and we continued talking about things, but I couldn't help but think if Embry was going to be waiting outside the school. I smiled inside wishing he would be.

To my surprise I didn't see his truck outside where it was yesterday. I was a little upset I'm not going to lie. I wasn't going to cry no, but I seemed a little disappointed. But I hopes he would show up I stood with Maggie and Laura talking waiting I guess. As we were talking I saw a boy approach us. He was tall, shaggy blonde hair. He was definitely good looking that was for sure. He had a smiled plastered on his face as he now reached us.

"Hey Ben." Laura squeaked out.

He simply gave her a nodded and did the same to Maggie, then looked straight at me.

"I'm Ben. Your new right?" he said holding his hand out.

I laughed inside. Was this guy for real? Of course he knew I was new and I already knew his name he didn't need to announce it again. But I was nice and acted like I didn't care.

"Yeah, I'm Jenny" I said taking his hand and shook it. He held me hand for a few seconds longer. It was a little weird. This guy's ego was booming, and I'm not sure how I felt about that, pretty sure he reeked of creeper.

"Ya know, coming to a new town can be very stressful if you don't know your way around. I would be glad to show you around." He said flipping his hair out of his face. He was nice I would give him that, but I didn't really want to but thank god I was saved.

"Uh…" began when I felt someone put their hand on my lower back. Looking up I saw a familiar face I was so happy to see at that moment. I smiled big, and he gave me a small one in return. "Hey!" I said.

"Ahem." I heard Laura cough. I turned around, figuring I should introduce everyone. "Guys this is Embry." I said as Maggie and Laura swooned a little."Embry, this is Maggie, Laura, and…" shit what was his name?!" Ben." I said. Praying it was Ben. But to be honest I didn't care, because Embry's face was kind of scary. HE was looking at Ben with a very serious face, a face that I don't think I had seen before. It was very, how do I put it, protective? It didn't look like Ben was backing down either. He gave almost the same reaction. Embry gave him a nod, but Ben didn't give one back. This whole thing was slowly getting a little awkward with this little stare down. I elbowed Embry, and he snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having. He looked down at me and smirked, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ready?" he asked looking up for one last glance at Ben, one that I would be scared shitless if he ever gave me, then back at me.

"Uh, sure." I said and waved to Maggie Laura and Ben.

Embry put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to his truck. I just looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. He looked down at me again with a smirk.

"What?" he asked opening my door for me? I hoped in and he stood in the doorway looking at me.

"What was that?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"What was what?" he asked looking at me confused.

"Back there." I said. He raised his eyebrow at me now. "Embry you looked like you were going to rip Ben to shreds." I gave another chuckle.

He sighed," I just got a really bad vibe from that guy. He read all bad news. I didn't like him." He was serious. "Just promise me you will watch out for him okay?" he asked me.

He was so serious and so sincere; I wasn't sure how to react. "Ye-yeah. Sure." Was all I could think of to say? With that he gave me a smile.

"Good. Alright, get in I have a surprise for you." He said and closed the door. I was still a little surprised by his reaction, but I played it off as I didn't notice. He hoped in the driver's seat and started the car.

I looked at him."Surprise?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said and we drove away.

I played it off as if everything was okay but I couldn't help but think about Embry's protectiveness earlier. It was weird, he barely knew Ben and didn't like him at all. The guy was a creeper yes with a large ego but, Embry's reaction was even more surprising. And to make matters worse, I found it incredibly attractive and I instantly knew that I really liked Embry a lot, and that was a scary thought. I barely knew him but lately we have been spending a lot of time together. This part of Washington was starting to become not as bad as I had thought.


	8. Chapter 8

It was such a gloomy day. Well it's just a normal day here in forks. What I wouldn't give for just a couple sunny days in a row! But my prayers can't always be answered. Good news was I was driving to school like a normal person would, but I'm not going to lie it is kind of a bummer that Embry doesn't pick me up from school any more. School was the same and things had died down a lot since Embry stopped picking me up too, but Maggie and Laura still would talk about it. But today was not a school day and I had plans with Embry, as usual.

I knocked on the door to his house. It was still winter so I was wearing a pair of jeans a t-shirt and a thick hoodie. The trees we swaying slightly from the icy breeze. Jeez! Answer your door! So I knocked again and almost instantly the door flung open. It frightened me at first so I jerked back and my eyes opened wider and I sucked in my breathe, bracing myself if he was mad I woke him or something, but I was wrong. There was Embry standing in the door way wearing a pair of sweats, no shoes, no shirt, and a big smile.

"Hey!" he said almost like he was out of breath.

I looked at him confused but amused. "What were you doing?" I asked cocking my eyebrows at him and smirking.

He looked at me like he had been caught but quickly recovered."Oh, I ran down the stairs to answer the door." He said and stepped aside to let me in.

I just laughed at him. Once I knew that my face was out of sight of Embry I couldn't help but bite my lip at his half nakedness.

"I have to take a shower real quick. Do you wanna wait in my room or something?" he asked standing at the bottom of his stairs.

I turned around to face him smiling. I was so glad that I had made friends with this move. That was a major worry I had. The rest of the guys were the biggest sweethearts and I loved them all. Me and Seth got along very well, I guess because he was my age and everything, but I was still the closest with Embry. It was very aware to me that the few weeks that I have known Embry I have grown to like him … a lot. At one point I tried not to like him but only found myself liking him even more. I liked him but I know he didn't have the same feelings towards me, but oh how I wished and wished, but nothing.

I gave a smile and replied, "Sure".

He nodded for me to follow him up the stairs and to his room. I had never been in his room, so I had all kinds of expectations of what his room would be like: Messy, clothes everywhere, a few band posters.

We walked down a hall way that was obviously a little too small for him; he had to kind of duck. He walked into the room and I wasn't surprised at all. It was exactly how I pictured Embry's room to look like almost without the band posters. He rushed to pick up some clothes that were on the floor and smooth out a place on his bed for me to sit down.

"Um… sorry it's kinda messy." He said throwing the clothes into the corner of the room.

I nodded and laughed at his trying to clean up but just throwing the clothes back on the floor.

"What?" he asked his hands on his hips and looked at me with a confused smile.

I held back my laughter and replied, "Nothing" as I sat on his bed; I had to look way up at him.

"Whatever. I will be right back." He said standing now in the doorway then looked around at me with a smirk. "You're gonna snoop aren't you?"

I looked at him like I was hurt and I gasped clutching my chest."Embry! Why I'm offended!" I said completely joking.

He laughed, I sighed inside to myself, sarcastically replied, "My Queen I apologize for judging you."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He laughed as well then exited the room. I just sat there as I stifled a yawn. I was a little bit sleepy so I lay back on his bed, laid my hands on my stomach, and closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was eight again sitting in the car, my father driving. I remember that he was dropping me off at a friend's house. It was the last time I ever saw my father, but there was more to this dream than expected. I was now standing on the side of the road watching my father get into his car and drive away from the house. I was standing now on the road still watching him getting ready to drive through the intersection, I knew what was next and in trying to change time I screamed for him not to go any further, but then I woke up to myself screaming. I sat up panting and sweating. I quickly covered my mouth, to take back screaming in actual person in hopes no one heard. I could feel my vision going blurry from the now tears that were forming in my eyes. I heard Embry running down the hallway and I could tell that now he was in the room.

"Jenny…" he said softly right next to me. I could tell he was kneeling down right in front of me. His left hand was on my knee while the right was on my shoulder." …are you okay?" he asked.

I wanted to answer him I really did, but I knew as soon as I opened my mouth that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions. So I closed my eyes harder causing the tears to come down fast and shook my head stiffly. He rubbed my arm trying to comfort me.

A few seconds passed by before he said anything. "Babe… what happened?" he asked. I now opened my eyes to look at him and after a few times blinking I had succeeded. Embry's face was full of confusion along with, caring and scared. He was waiting for an answer and I took a few breathes to try and compose myself. With his thumb he pushed away the tears and the massacre that had bled down "What happened?" he asked again.

Taking in one big breathe I said," I had a bad dream." I said biting my lip. He was going to think I was so immature for acting this way over a damn nightmare. I had never had a dream like that involving my father ever and it scared the shit out of me. But Embry's reaction was not what I thought. He looked at my sympathetically but he continued to rub my shoulder and proceeded to ask, "About what?"

I looked straight at him because even still kneeling he was only my height when I'm sitting. His eyes were so concerned so I decided I would tell him. I looked down at my hands in my lap and bit my lip, then looked back up. "My father" I said.

He sighed and brushed the hair back out of my face, but the tears began to come again, and he once again pushed my tears aside as he pulled me into a strong warm hug I found myself crying myself to sleep in Embry's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

You would think that I completely breaking down would scare Embry off. Thinking I was some crazy girl who cried all the time, but no actual it didn't. That was a week ago and nothing had changed. I was still extremely close to Embry. We still spent a good amount of time together when we could. I had told Embry about how my father died in a car accident being hit by a drunk driver, how my grandparents blamed me and my mom, everything. Thinking it would pull us apart it actually made us closer, and it was weird at first for me, because Embry constantly was surprising me.

It was now the beginning of February, and it was still cold out. That's why I was sitting on the front of Embry's truck clutching my hot chocolate with both my hands, my knees pulled up to my chest. Embry was sitting right next to me of course looking out at the ocean on this yet another gloomy day. Ugh!

"When will it ever get warm?!" I asked him out of frustration.

He gave a laugh as he looked at me and shook his head."It will. I promise."

"I'm so holding you to that. If it doesn't, I'm beating you up." I said with smirk.

"Right. Keep dreaming."He said not looking straight at me but out of the corner of his eyes smirking at well.

I gasped and quickly turned towards him, my mouth gaped open and smiling. "Embry Call, you underestimate me!" I said in response knowing I couldn't never beat up Embry because he physical probably tripled me.

He chuckled and shook his head and I took another sip of hot chocolate. It wasn't star bucks but it was just as good.

"Can't wait till it is warm enough to finally go swimming." I said

"Well why not do it now?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. "What?" he shrugged. "It's not that cold."

"Embry, that water is freezing!" I replied in disbelief that he didn't think the water would be cold.

"Yeah, but how do you know…?" he asked with a smirk

"How do I know?!" I began and looked out to the water, " it dead of winter, there is no sun out at all, I'm drinking hot chocolate…" I said but before I knew it the hot chocolate I had in my hand was grabbed out of my hand and thrown to the ground, food does not like me to ever finish it, and I was flung over Embry's shoulder. Not knowing what the hell was going on I screamed. "Embry! What the hell! Put me down now!" I screamed smiling.

"No." he simply chuckled.

"Why not!" I asked as he walked down the beach, now realizing where he was leading. "Embry…don't!" I said.

"Don't what?" he asked "You don't know what the water feels like misses know it all."

"Embry put me down! I know it's cold!" I said as I grabbed a hold on the back of his hoodie so if he flung me it wouldn't be as easy… I hope.

I could tell now that we were close and I just realized that my butt was right in Embry's face. Ugh!

"Ready?" he asked and my only reply was a squeal as he attempted to thrown me into the water but I had him beat. As he tried to pull me off I instantly threw my arms around his neck and held tight.

He laughed at me and held me around my waist. I was not letting go, until he physically moved himself. Hearing the water rushing towards us I jumped up so the water wouldn't get on my shoes, and thankfully Embry realized what I was trying to do and lifted me up so the water wouldn't touch me. He laughed again.

"Ya know I wasn't going to throw you in the water right?"

"Then why are we still standing here May I ask you?!" I said closing my eyes, laughing.

Embry moved us a couple feet back, and when I finally realized that I let myself touch the sand, and letting my arms fall from around his neck.

"Embry Call!" I said and hitting him in the arm, "You are a Jerk!" I laughed as he did as well.

Placing an arm around my shoulders we began walking up to the truck. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

I placed my finger on my lips making the ' thinking really hard' face."Hmmm… I don't know."

"Well, there is a bonfire tomorrow night if you want to go?" he asked.

I looked up at him and he seemed a little weird. He wasn't looking at me at all, but instead down at the ground, like he almost expected me to say no.

"Of course I want to!" I chuckled. A smile now grew on his face as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

When I arrived home that evening I realized that I had the entire house to myself until at least 11. There was a note on the kitchen table saying that mom was going to be late and so was Charlie. I wasn't sure sure what I was going to get into.

Embry POV

That evening I dropped my car off at the house and then went over to Sam and Emily's. Emily was making dinner. Most of the time I thought about how I wished Jenny hadn't went home. I wish she was still here, around me to smile. OH that smiles. I always teased the other guys for acting the way they do with their imprints, but now, I completely understand. I never thought that anyone could make me feel like the way Jenny does. To me she was beautiful and almost perfect, even though she tends to cut herself down sometimes and it drives me crazy. I desperately wanted to tell her everything but I had no clue how or when to tell her. Hopefully tomorrow's bonfire would help a little.

I walked up onto the porch, not even bothering to knock, and walked to the kitchen smelling the air. The table was already set and just as I sat down everyone began to eat. Halfway through the dinner, Emily began, almost knowing to pick on me.

"So Embry How is Jenny?" she asked.

I choked a little. I didn't know what to say. "Okay? I guess." I looked at her smirking.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Seth chuckled stuffing another bit of meat into his mouth.

Emily only smiled wider, "How are things going with Jenny?"

I looked around the table and almost everyone stopped and looked at him. WOW way to put me on the spot. I sighed and smiled." I know I can't tell her but, damn I want to, but what if she FLIPS OUT?" I began. The situation stressed me out. I didn't know what to do. What if she completely just rejected me thinking I was some weirdo? I don't think I could handle that, now that she is in my life.

"No she won't dude. Kim took it pretty okay." Jared said trying to give support.

"It's not the same though. Your guys' imprints grew up with this stuff. Jenny didn't and that makes me nervous." I said running a hand through my hair.

Quil, sitting next to me, patted me on the shoulder and smiled." It will be okay somehow dude. Relax."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said and began to pick at my food cuz I just kept thinking about Jenny. I needed to see her, soon.

When dinner was finished I decided to dip out giving the ' I think I'm just going to go home and catch up on some sleep buys' excuse, but I knew what I was going to do. There were murmurs of good byes, and when I was almost off the porch the door opened then closed revealing Sam.

"Embry." He said. I turned around to look at him, and he placed a brotherly hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Things will be in their place soon. It will be okay." He encouraged.

I nodded, "I hope so." Receiving a smile from Sam then began running towards Forks.

I was in perfect view of her bedroom window, where she sat on her bed listening to music and typing on her computer. She was singing along to the girly music, which later she would be teased for without a doubt. I couldn't help but smile when she stood up and turned up her music. 'Man eater' by Nelly Furtado began to play and she smiled. She began moving her feet and whipping her hair around in a fun playful way. Making it around the bed to show her full body view I was almost entranced, she was wearing short night shorts, doing a little dance. Almost losing my balance in the tree, I ruffled a few leaves catching her attention. She stopped and looked out the window and I stood very still. She turned around to turn off the music and I dipped out into the woods. Oh how I was going to be teased by the other guys by my thoughts. Amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

I had such a good time with Embry at the bonfire. We ate, we joked around, and Billy Black even told to really cool legends about their tribe. I thought it was so cool to have such interesting history like that. But sadly at the end of the night he had to take me home.

The next morning woke up around 9:30, and until 10 I just laid there trying to go back to sleep but of course I couldn't. I love sleeping but I never seem to be able to fall back sleep. I got up went downstairs. The house was quiet. Mom and Charlie were away for the weekend so I was all alone. Opening the fridge I grabbed the milk and putting it on the kitchen table, then reaching for a bowl and then the cap'n crunch cereal that I had requested. As I sat at the table in my shorts and t-shirt, I tried to figure what to get into. As I was finishing my cereal I decided to go check out the woods behind the house. So I put the empty bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. I put on a pair of jeans. A long sleeve shirt and jacket, and slipped on my boots, and grabbed my iPod on my way out of my room, and walking out the back door I put my ear phones in and put on "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele.

I was humming the song and semi dancing. Wandering around I realized that the song was on repeat which was just fine. I had no idea how long I had been walking when I saw something that was strange. It was a tree that had a thick gooey substance on the ground. I reached down and touched it, and when I brought my hand back up it was scarlet red. I stared at it in shock almost and stood up when my jacket caught on a branch. I suddenly felt a small amount of stinging on my arm. Looking where the branch was I saw a small trail of blood dripping down my arm collecting on the part of my shirt that wasn't torn. "Damnit" I murmured.

I looked up suddenly at a noise that sounded like leaves crackling. Loud enough to hear over my iPod. My heart began to race, and my breathing quickened. I looked around and in the distance to my left I saw a man standing there. Just looking at me. He had ice white hair, wearing a long sleeve dress shirt, and jeans. He just stood there, and was smiling it seemed. I felt like we were looking at each other for what seemed like forever, but suddenly he moved with such quickness I didn't realize he was almost practically right in front of me. I could feel my heart racing with fear as my eyes seemed to pop out of my head it felt with shock and being scared. He was so pale, and he was grinning at me, his eyes were a scary shade of red, of the color of blood that I found just seconds ago. If it was possibly to be so numbness with fear, it was happening right now. I stepped back but almost lost my balance, but instead of falling the man grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up off the ground and pushed against the tree.

I pushed myself to scream but I was so fear struck it felt like my throat was closed shut and dry. I felt helpless, there was no way for me to even prepare for the worse, and I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Aww, don't cry. "He said. He voice was some kind of soothing, but it screamed dangerous. Then he grinned even wider " we are going to play a game" he said , and I don't know what he was going to do to me or what was going to happen, but I saw his mood change in a three second span. It was now of shock and anger all at the same time. His attention turned his right, as a rumble was felt. It almost felt like thunder, but when I looked in his direction I realized that it was not thunder. There in front of us stood a massive gray wolf.

I could feel the man tighten his grip, which caused me to squeal at the pain. It felt like my bones were crushed and I could feel the bruising already, more tears ran down my face as I bit my lip and began to cry out more. I didn't want to die, not today. I could feel the rumbling again only this time more pronounced and echoing? I looked back at the wolf and now there were more. They basically had us surrounded on one side. Instantly I fell from the height the ghostly man had I held, landing scratching my hand as I landed? Within seconds I felt pounding on the ground, and growling. The wolves were running towards me. I rolled into a ball , how I thought that would help me from the pain I thought was going to come I don't know, but it never. Then I heard it fade into the distance. I slowly peeked out through my fingers to see one of the wolves was still there. I looked at it scared almost to move. Then it gave a sigh almost and I moved back it fear. Wolves were not this big, but I realized that it was that very first wolf that I saw, and it just looked at me.

Suddenly there was a noise from the direction the man and the other wolves had run to. The wolf in front of me turned to look in that direction and I used this small space of time to make a break for it. I jumped up and started to run. Run in the direction of the house. I tripped several times, but I never looked back. I was crying now, I could feel my chest tighten up, and I almost screamed when I saw the house through the trees. Then I heard a howl, and I ran faster, right to that door, it seemed so far away.

Finally I reached the door and flung it opened and locked it quickly running through the living room and up to my room shutting the door and grabbing my cell phone and hiding in my closet. I wanted to break down and just cry. I opened my phone, but then I heard the door open. I froze. Was the front door locked? I wanted to cry, I thought this was all over! Then I heard thumping footsteps coming up the stairs. I pushed myself farther behind my clothes, and clutched my phone holding back tears. I could feel my door open and the floor boards creaking as they entered the room.

Peeking through my clothes, I couldn't move quicker. What I saw made me relief. I pushed through clothes to get up when my closet doors swung open, and I was face to face with Embry. I let out a laugh/cry at the sight of him. In an instant he leaned down and swiftly picked me up off the floor and embraced me, tightly. Though I was having trouble breathing I held on for dear life, I wasn't letting go for nothing!

"Embry," I said my voice cracking, and I could feel him sigh and breathe into my neck, and it sent shivers down my body. "I'm so scared." I said but then realized something. 1. How did Embry get into my house, and 2? What the hell just happened in the woods?

I pulled away from Embry just looking up at him. Somehow it looked like he was slightly hurt at me pulling away. I felt cold on my arm and I realized that I had a cut on my arm, and I felt the bruising on my shoulders now as I made a sudden movement. I winced at the pain.

"That son of a bitch!" I heard Embry mutter to himself. I stared at Embry in shock. He was shaking furiously with his eyes closed. His hands clenched together

"Embry! You're scaring me." I said wanting to help him, but didn't know how. " Embry." I said his name again and he seemed to calm down, and opened his eyes back open.

"It's my entire fault." He said running his hand through hair.

I looked at him confused "your entire fault?"

"That you were attacked. I should have been with you! Protecting you!" he said now pacing my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stepping toward him and he stopped and looked at me. After a second he spoke up.

"Do you remember last night? At the bonfire, the stories that Billy was telling?" I shook my head that I did. "They aren't stories Jenny," his mood seemed to change to being somewhat relaxed "they are real. Every bit is real. The shape shifting, imprinting, the cold ones." He said the last part and looked me straight in the eyes.

The image of the man grinning at me in the woods came to mind but I just looked back at Embry, trying to understand what it all meant. "Embry, you can't be serious. I just got attacked, and you are talking about legends." I said looking into his eyes.

"But don't you seem. It has everything to do with you being attacked."

"That make believe, it doesn't exist. Embry it's not real, they are just stories."

He sighed and covered his face. "No, Jenny. It's real. All of it. That thing could have killed you in a second. I should have been protecting you."

I sat on the bed now taking everything in. if all he was saying was true then the man in the woods was a vampire, Embry was a big massive werewolf, and I was his imprint. The last thought I realized what that meant. I looked up at Embry and he looked at me and gave me a smirk as if he could read my mind or something. "This is all so much to take in, how is it possible?" I asked as he knelt down to be face to face with me.

"I don't know how it possible that we exist but we do." He said with a straight face.

"And the imprinting," I said waiting for him to respond. He just looked at me. ", is that real to?" I asked him. Still he didn't answer. "Have you…?" He nodded. I felt joy for a second but what if it wasn't me; I would look like a freaking idiot. "Oh, well anyone I know?" I seemed too asked almost afraid of the answer. He looked at me and as I looked back it was the same brown eyes that they gray wolf had back in the woods. Embry reached up and touched the side of my cheek.

"Jenny if something would have happened to you back in those woods, I, I don't know what I would have done. Since I've meet you, as cheesy and chick flick as it may seem, I felt complete." I just stared at him as he spoke. "Call it nature but Jenny, "he paused, and I think I stopped breathing. " I'm crazy in love with you." I gave a sigh of relief and looked at him and smiled.

"Good thing then." I said not knowing what else to say. He smiled back and began to lean in a little. I stopped breathing again, but stood still. He cupped my cheek in his hand and with the other wiped a piece of hair out of my face. I couldn't help smiling into his hand and suddenly are lips crashed and it was an amazing feeling.


End file.
